oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Cannon
This article is about the quest, for the object, see Dwarf multicannon. Details Walkthrough * Pick up a hammer from inside the house to the northeast of Captain Lawgof * Talk to Captain Lawgof. Agree to help him repair the fence and he will give players six railings. * The damaged railings around the complex are bent; repair these by "inspecting" the appropriate sections of railing. Some bent railings are difficult to find. It may help players to adjust the angle that they are viewing the fence. If players fail to repair a rail, they may take 1 or 2 damage or a players strength may be temporarily reduced. Whether a player fails or succeeds is purely random. * He will explain that there has stopped communications. Head south to the watchtower just south of here, and investigate. Take the Dwarf remains back to the commander. * Captain Lawgof will say that the Dwarf that was killed was Gilob who had a son named Lollk that is still missing. * Head south-east to a cave to find Lollk. * The cave forks into three passages. Take the centre passage to find the goblin outpost. Go to the furthest room from the entrance. Search all of the crates, and Lollk will jump out, however you cannot bring him back yet. Kill a goblin, then Lollk will appear again and talk to you, then he will run back to Captain Lawgof. * Return to Captain Lawgof. He will thank players and ask players to fix his broken multicannon. Players should use the toolkit he gives players on the cannon. Players need to match up the three tools with the three parts on the screen that shows up. Players must do these in order! *#Use the hooked tool on the spring. *#Use the pliers on the safety switch at the bottom. *#Use the toothed tool on the gear located at the bottom of the hammer. * Talk to Captain Lawgof again. He will tell players that he doesn't know how to get ammo for the cannon. He will tell players to go to the Dwarf Base south of Ice Mountain, near the Dwarven Mines to find out about the ammo. * Players need to go to the entrance of the Dwarf base (northeast of Falador). Talk to Dwarf Engineer Nulodion. The door to his shed is locked for unknown reasons. He will give players an ammo mould and some instructions. In the future if players need an ammo mould they can speak to him and receive one for free if they do not already have one in their inventory, or it can be purchased. * Finally, players should go back to Captain Lawgof and talk to him. He will reward players for their efforts. Reward * 1 Quest Point * 750 Crafting experience * The ability to buy and use a Dwarf multicannon is purchasable after completing the Dwarf Cannon quest]] Music Music tracks unlocked: Goblin Game (When entering the cave) Category:Quests